Always Will Be
by eternaledward
Summary: Bella is a vampire. Her and her family are visiting Forks, but what happens when Bella sees that the Volturi are coming to get them and they must go on the run again?


Chapter 1

BPOV

300 years. 300 years since I died and became a vampire for my one true love Edward. Being a vampire really isn't as hard as Edward had tried to make me believe when I was human. Of course, when I started off the thirst was unbearable. But as the years past the smell started to fade and became something you got used to. I am laying here on Edward's couch. I stretched and walked over to the mirror to look at myself. I was striking. My pale, translucent skin popped out against my dark brown hair. Which was curled softly to the middle of my back. But definitely the most beautiful thing about me was my eyes, which were just as big as when I was human. The large pools of liquid topaz that seemed as though you could look into them forever and never reach the bottom.

Edward, Emmett and Jasper are out hunting. Even though Edward wouldn't stay out for more than an hour, these rare, small periods of loneliness were excruciating. Even though, of course, I had Alice who was always more then excited when she had the chance to dress me up. Typical Alice.

I could hear them running and then I could see them, that was my gift. Slightly different than Alice's, I could see what anyone; anywhere was doing at that exact moment. It was very useful when I was worried about my family. When I snapped out of my vision Edward was sitting in front of me looking like the god he was. Even after 300 years we were still madly in love. I had been shocked when I realized he still loved me after I was changed. I thought it was only the smell of my blood that kept him with me. Soon I was engulfed in a bone crushing hug and then we were kissing each other and I was in perfect bliss that is, until I heard someone tapping their foot behind me. I turned around to see Alice with her arms crossed looking impatient.

"Yes?" I said a little rudely.

"Bella, Bella," she sneered, "We were going to take a drive down to Forks but if you two would rather stay here…."

"No, no we're coming!" she knew too well that I couldn't pass up an opportunity to visit Forks. Even though everyone we had known there had died it was nice to look at the place where it had all began, and of course, me and Edward could visit our meadow.

We got up and flew down the stairs and into the car. We were riding with Alice and Jasper in Edward's Volvo. Trees flew past the windows. I looked at the speed, of course, it was way above the limit but I was used to it by now. I knew we were getting close when a large dense forest appeared on one side. I was home. That is how I would always think of this place, for this was where I experienced some of the best and the worst period of my life.

We were coming close to where my old house used to be. It had been knocked down about 200 years ago. Now there stood a magnificent building. We passed the high school and drove on until we finally came to our house; we still owned it I wouldn't let them sell. As everyone else got comfortable I looked at Edward and we were out in the rain before anyone could say anything. We walked at a human pace over to the graveyard not far from our house. We skimmed the rows looking at the graves of the people we had known; Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley, Angela Weber, Ben Cheney, Lauren Mallory, Eric. We saved the most important for last. We traveled to the back of the graveyard to see Charlie. We stood there for a few minutes and then put some flowers down. I knew if I could cry I would be right now.

We ran back to the house and went straight into the bedroom we now shared and lay down on the bed he had bought for me when I was human. He rolled onto me and looked down. We stayed like this for an immeasurable amount of time, just staring into each other's eyes. That was when I spaced out. I could see five vampires running, they were not far from Forks and they were coming for us. Though we outnumbered them they had gifts far above the norm of our kind. All of a sudden I was back in the room with Edward and he was staring at me curiously. I stared into his eyes and whispered

"The Volturi are coming to get us."


End file.
